se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lech Kaczyński/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Horst Köhler - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| W poniedziałek 13 lipca Prezydent Niemiec Horst Köhler w ramach wizyty w Polsce spotkał się z Lechem Kaczyńskim. Photo: Chancellery of the President of the Republic of Poland Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Prezydent RP Lech Kaczyński i minister spraw zagranicznych Niemiec Frank-Walter Steinmeier. PAP/EPA Angela Merkel - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Politshow in Warschau: Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel mit froher Mine bei Polens Präsidenten Lech Kaczynski. Deutsche meinten, die Kanzlerin habe in Polen nichts zu lachen gehabt. Foto Press-Pool. Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Accueil de M. Lech Kaczynski, Président de la République de Pologne, par M. Jacques Chirac, Président de la République (Photo : F. de la Mure, MAE 2006) Lech Kaczyński - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Lech Kaczyński i Nicolas Sarkozy podpisali deklarację o polsko-francuskim partnerstwie strategicznym. PAP/Jacek Turczyk Países Bajos * Ver Jan Peter Balkenende - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish President Lech Kaczynski (L) shakes hands with Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende (R) during their meeting at the Presidential Palace in Warsaw, on March 26, 2008. Getty Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Benedicto XVI con Lech Kaczyński. 15min.lt España * Ver Felipe VI - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Don Felipe y doña Letizia fueron recibidos con todos los honores, en Varsovia, por el Presidente de la República, Lech Alexander Kaczynski y su esposa, María, en el palacio Presidencial. hola.com Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Il Presidente Ciampi accoglie il Sig. Lech Kaczynski, Presidente della Repubblica di Polonia. carloazegliociampi.it Giorgio Napolitano - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Italian President Giorgio Napolitano (L), President of Austria Heinz Fischer (2-L), Polish President Lech Kaczynski (2-R) and President of Serbia Boris Tadic (R) at the meeting of central Europe presidents in Serbia, June 19, 2009. EPA/BGNES Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| Lithuanian President Valdas Adamkus, Polish President Lech Kaczynski, and British Prime Minister Tony Blair, (back row) Norwegian Prime Minister Jens Stoltenberg, Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi, and Iceland's Prime Minister Geir H. Haarde pose for the NATO leader's family picture 29 November 2006 at the Olympic Sports Centre during the NATO Summit in Riga. Leaders from the 26 members of NATO sat down for their second and final session before the brief summit breaks up, with the focus on topics other than their troubled Afghan mission. AFP PHOTO/Mandel NGAN Lech Kaczyński - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi z wizytą u Lecha Kaczyńskiego. prezydent.pl Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Lech Kaczyński - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Dr Pentti Arajärvi (l), President Halonen, Mrs Mrs. Maria Kaczynska and President Kaczynski. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic of Finland Sauli Niinistö - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish President Lech Kaczynski (L) looks on as Speaker of the Finnish Parliament Sauli Niinisto (C) talks during the Polish President's visit to the Parliament in Helsinki, on April 10, 2008. Kaczynski is in Finland on a state visit. STR / LEHTIKUVA / Olli H?k?mies. Getty Lech Kaczyński - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Polish President Lech Kaczynski (R) and Finnish Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen (L) are pictured as they prepare for discussions in Helsinki, on April 10, 2008. Kaczynski is on a state visit to Finland. AFP PHOTO / LEHTIKUVA / Olli Hakamies ---FINLAND Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II (C) receives the President of Poland Lech Kaczynski (L) and his wife Maria (R) at Buckingham Palace, in central London, 07 November 2006. Kaczynski is on a two day visit to Britain. AFP Photo Fiona Hanson/POOL Lech Kaczyński - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair i Lech Kaczyński. Fot. Sławomir Kamiński AG Gordon Brown - Sin imagen.jpg| Gordon Brown (Prime Minister) posing for photocall with Lech Kaczynski. Getty Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Kaczyński - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Kaczynski y Lech Walesa. Foto: Jerzy Kośnik Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Aleksander Kwaśniewski i Lech Kaczyński / Źródło: Newspix.pl / Piotr Kowalczyk Grzegorz Schetyna - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| NZ. lideres de la justicia y la ley, Kazimierz. Michal Ujazdowski, y Lech Kaczynski, y uno de los líderes de la Plataforma Cívica y el presidente del Parlamento PO Secretario Maciej Pia2ynski inmediatamente despues de la frma de la elección de un salto común en las elecciones locales, Varsovia, 13.06.2002. newsweek.pl Bronisław Komorowski - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Candidatos a la presidencia de Varsovia, Bronisław Komorowski y Lech Kaczyński en el picnic antes de las elecciones locales de 2002, foto: W. Traczyk. fuente:Agencja SE / East News Andrzej Duda - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Andrzej Duda - podsekretarz stanu w Kancelarii Prezydenta RP. Archiwum Kancelarii Prezydenta RP Rusia * Ver Lech Kaczyński - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin and Polish President Lech Kaczynski pose for a photo. (MORI/AP) Ucrania * Ver Lech Kaczyński - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Yushchenko hoy celebrará a las víctimas del Holodomor en Varsovia. "La visita se realizará por invitación del jefe del estado polaco, Lech Kaczynski", lifeinua.com Fuentes Categoría:Lech Kaczyński